Black Snow
by AfterReign
Summary: To be loved by not one but two feels like a nightmare for someone who has never loved at all. What a cliche tragedy. "Soon afterward, she had a little daughter who was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Snow White." ― Stella/Rick/Letty, with a side of fairy tales and an almost love triangle.


**I can't believe I finished this in one day. Or at least, this part.**

 **Originally, I wanted to write a 1bitHeart fanfiction with Nanashi/Natsukage, but I have no clue what happens in the fourth chapter of the game, so that poses a problem. Instead, have a different fanfic based off of a game by Miwashiba! (Also, why does the title of this fanfiction sound like some generic, fantasy book with a lot of romance thrown into it...?)**

 **This takes place after a week of the events of the Alice Mare novel, so spoilers if you haven't read it!**

 **If there are any grammar mistakes, please notify me! And with that, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dissociative Identity Disorder._

Stella had read about it when Allen and the rest all decided to run the orphanage together after Teacher went into a deep slumber. Sure, Teacher, or David as Cliff calls him, may have woken up from his coma, but he's been stuck at the hospital for several days. Probably still in shock after seeing the present Allen. And who can blame him? Those golden and crazed eyes, torn up cat ears, a Cheshire-like grin that lingers in the mind even after those dreadful Dreams―

Or so Stella's been told, anyway.

Things have changed since that man sacrificed himself. Teacher is at the hospital, Allen vanished out of thin air, a man named Cliff pops in at the orphanage every now and then, the rumored crush of Joshua's turned out to be none other than Chelsy, and Stella's been a book worm for years now.

Letty is still the same.

Still cheerful. Still energetic. Still happy and peppy and full of _life―_

It makes Stella want to vomit.

The girl doesn't see the other one often. In all honesty, the reason must be because of the orphanage; it's a happier place now. While Chelsy cooks and fixes up wounds, it's Joshua and Letty's job to play with the orphans. That often leads the mischievous duo into teaching some foul pranks to the kids, and Cliff is one of their main victims. (Joshua is smart enough to know not to mess with Stella after putting a frog in her tea cup.) It was both Allen and Stella who taught the children math and literature, but now the black-haired girl is the only one responsible for their studies after the blond's disappearance.

Today is supposed to be another one of those days. The book Stella is reading to the kids at this hour is the famous _Snow White_ by Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, and the fairy tale holds some meaning to her heart. It holds her dislike towards apples and the unexpected appearance of a prince. She feels akin to the tale, to say the least.

The black-haired girl shuffles in the wooden chair beneath her until she feels comfortable, resting the storybook on her lamp so the children could see detailed images drawn in between pages. She checks once, twice, and then thrice to see if her audience has their undivided attention on her, and luckily, as rambunctious as the kids are, they do.

With a bored tone, she reads aloud, "Once upon a time in midwinter, when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black ebony wood. As she sewed, she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow."

At the mention of blood, several of the children flinch. An awkward, yet reassuring smile forms on the black-haired girl's face before continuing. "The red on the white looked so beautiful that she thought to herself, 'If only I had a child as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as the wood in this frame.'

"Soon afterward, she had a little daughter who was as white as snow, as red as blood, and as black as ebony wood, and therefore they called her Snow White." Her index finger taps on the depicted illustration. "And as soon as the child was born, the queen died.

She ignores the small gasps she hears from the audience, still reading. "A year later the king took himself another wife. She was a beautiful woman, but she was proud and arrogant, and she could not stand it if anyone might surpass her in beauty. She had a magic mirror. Every morning she stood before it, looked at herself, and said, 'Mirror, mirror, on the wall, Who in this land is fairest of all?'

"To this the mirror answered―"

"Stella," a voice interrupts.

It's Stella herself who jumps this time. Scarlet optics flicker to her right and burn against crimson. She studies the newcomer and expects to see a huge grin and a stupid expression to match, but instead, she's greeted with a rare, soft smile and solemn-filled eyes boring into hers. Doubt clouds her mind, but when she spots that signature ponytail curved around that instead of a braid, her suspicions are confirmed true.

 _Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) is a severe condition in which two or more distinct identities, or personality states, are present in—and alternately take control of—an individual._

She's only able to say his name above a whisper. "... Rick."

* * *

It comes as a surprise to the rest of the two when Rick reintroduces himself again. Joshua is the first one to act, slapping the silver-haired boy's back hard enough to make him almost topple over. Chelsy is next, and the brunette is shy as ever when she asks if he wants to try her home baked cookies. At the mention of treats, children filter in like a herd of bulls, and with chocolate chip cookies hanging from their mouths, they eagerly greet the three's old acquaintance. Stella is last, of course, only giving Rick a nod before everyone settles down.

It's not until the two are alone is when they start talking like old friends.

Maybe it's the grayness of the sky or the soft patter of the light rain dancing on the window sill, but Rick looked lost. Lost in the emotional sort of way, of course. It would be a whole other level of idiocy if he was lost in his and Letty's room.

"Remember how we first met, Stella?" the silver-haired boy questions, reminiscing about the past.

"Yes," she answers gingerly. She notes the neatly folded dress on the bed, and her mind is filled with only Letty. "It was horrendous. I tried eating an apple, had a panic attack, started choking, and you were there to save me. Thank you again for helping me, by the way."

He responds with a cringe. "Oh. I meant the _other_ time."

The black-haired girl arches an eyebrow. _The other time? Does he mean …_

"Letty," she finishes the thought out loud. "That doesn't count, though. You aren't her. You're more like…"

"Two halves of the same whole?" he guesses. "But it's weird. I can see with her eyes when I'm asleep, yet I can't at the same time. It's like what she sees and feels are the dreams I experience."

"Does that mean you've been dreaming until now?" asks the girl.

"Yes." He pauses. "I did find it a bit lonesome, though, dreaming all this time."

"You're here now, so that's fine," she assures before veering slightly away from the topic. "Do you remember anything from your dreams?"

"Dresses. Sweets. Laughter," Rick lists, a small smile gracing thin lips. "Children. Heart beats. A short yet important phrase. … Allen. Tears."

"The only reason why you're here is because Letty is sad, then," she deduces. "She's sad about Allen's disappearance."

"Allen is her― _our_ friend," he stammers. "She misses him dearly, so she's asleep right now. I'm here instead."

"I didn't know she missed him that much for you to come out," Stella voices in slight awe. "But what was the phrase you dreamed about?"

He pauses again, cheeks ablaze. It takes a few moments before he suddenly breaks the silence by closing the distance between them.

"White as snow," he mumbles, gently grabbing a hold of her chin.

"Red as blood," he whispers in her ear this time, brushing his thumb against her lips.

"Black as ebony wood," he murmurs in her hair, carefully tucking a lock behind her ear.

She knows she can move. She knows she can push him away, lock him in the room, and wait for Letty. Wait for her to come back and give her a stupid smile and a stupid giggle and be stupid but still be Letty.

She knows, but she lays in his arms, unmoving. She's slumped against him like a broken marionette, ready to be fixed but never to be touched.

"I love you, Stella," he finally says, and she finds him locking lips with hers.

* * *

 **-cackles as i make rick say one of chrom's quotes-**

 **Thank you for reading! Any errors! Please tell me in the review!**

 **Without further delay, have a nice day! Stay golden! :^)**


End file.
